Enchanted
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: When Alfred finally pushes Arthur one step too far what happens? Especially when Arthur gets his wand out and has steam blowing out of his ears? Piglet!America
1. Spelltastic

Alfred couldn't believe it, this was the worst day of his life…almost. It was hard to imagine that just an hour ago he was on lunch break during a meeting when he and Arthur started arguing. He couldn't remember how the fight started, he could only remember the last part.

_Alfred and Arthur stood glaring at each other. Then Alfred smirked and in a mockery of Arthur said, "My scones are bloody delicious! Look! Kiku fell over from it's delectability. Oh, look at the blood coming out of his mouth! That just proves that they are delicious!" Then the Englishman's temper snapped, his face flushed bright red and a wand appeared in his hand._

"_YOU'RE JUST A CHILD IN PIGS CLOTHING! JUST DISAPPEAR!" Arthur yelled this as he swept his wand towards Alfred, who wasn't fast enough to doge it. The end of his star wand glowed and a cloud of smoke exploded within the meeting room._

Alfred sighed as he kept walking, when he woke up after that he found himself on an island. It was like a copy of Hawaii, except there weren't any tourists or natives walking around. Actually there wasn't anyone walking around. Alfred wasn't sure though sense he had only been walking around for an hour.

'_Ok, technically, right now, I'm waddling but…that's beside the point_,' Alfred thought to himself. He looked down his new unfamiliar nose. He wasn't sure he could get used to this body he was currently stuck in.

'_A pig's body. You sure got the spell right this time Artie. Plus you did make me "disappear" because I am currently on a deserted island." _Alfred looked up at the world that was suddenly bigger than how it should have been. The trees looked like skyscrapers instead of trees, and the bushes were much harder to navigate than they should have been.

Alfred looked at the slowly setting sun, the trees around him were getting steadily darker and Alfred was pretty sure that whatever creatures were on this island would be coming out soon or hiding themselves to sleep in safety.

As if to prove his fears correct there was a loud snap of twigs beside him. He jumped and felt an "OINK!" escape his lips. He turned so he was facing the place the sound had come from and waited in the fading light.

He didn't have to wait long before the bushes rustled and a blur of white shot out and grabbed him by the front leg. Losing his balance and not being able to react in his current body Alfred couldn't help but dangle in the air as the hand that grabbed him brought him face to face with a woman.

"I don't think you are from around here, dearie. Don't worry, Grandma will take it from here."


	2. The House Made of Wood

**I AM SO SORRY! I haven't been updating for a while and won't be again because of life issues so I will apologize again in advance!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my my imagination!**

/

Arthur stood there glaring at the quickly evaporating puff of smoke. He didn't regret what he did at all, nope, nope.

"_Angleterre_, you regret what you did, no?"

"Of coarse not the wanker bloody deserved it."

"You can bring Al back, eh?"

"Of coarse. He's right here I want him to be."

Everyone currently in the meeting room all had a group thought, '_He regrets it and has no idea where America is._'

Arthur stood there with his arms crossed and was internally trying to get rid of the guilt and panic sweeping through him. He felt those feelings start to grow.

_'Maybe I was to harsh. No, my scones are delicious Alfred said so himself when he was younger. But that doesn't men I had to tell him disappear though did it? I also called him a child in pigs clothing...that may have been taking it too far. Alfred really does have a sensitive spot about weight...'_

Arthur was so caught up in his internal debate he didn't notice that the other nations were staring at him smugly. They could tell he was feeling the guilt because his face was red, he was sweating and after a minute fell to his knees and covered his face. They let him wallow in guilt for a few seconds before Germany decided it was time to get back to business.

"England you may be mad but, we need America back so we can finish this meeting."

"R-right! I will just cast a spell that will bring him back in no time!"

It didn't work.

"No worries! The next one is stronger and should work this time!"

That one didn't work either. Same for the next three.

"That's enough Angleterre! You are going to collapse soon!"

"No, I think I remember how to fix a spell like this...I just need Matthew to come over and help me."

Uncertainly Matthew walked over and stood in front of Arthur, who was still breathing hard. Arthur straightened and reached over to grab Matthew's hands and started chanting in Latin. Francis ran over and grabbed Matthew's shoulder, there was no telling what Arthur's magic might do, and Italy was running past the trio to reach the door and away from the light that was surrounding the three countries when he accidentally brushed Francis's shoulder just as Arthur yelled one last line. Then everything went white, then black.

/

Aflred found he did not mind being cradles in someone's arms like this...it felt nice. Now he wasn't a pervert like Francis but the breasts he was being cradled too were nice.

"_Now piglet, let us go and start a nice fire to cook you over."_

_'No! I'm not a pig! I'm just a person, although not a normal one, that made the wrong country mad!'_

"_I don't care dear. A woman as hungry as me will eat anything, even fellow immortals."_

_He was then whisked away to a small cottage where he was put in a pen outside of it to 'Wait until the fire's hot!' yeah right. He was a hero! Hero's were not cooked for old women!_

_Alfred was trying o climb over the fenc when he heard footsteps and then he saw suddenly grbbed around the middle._

"_You are so cute! But why are you in the...cooking pen...GRANDMA!"_

_Alfred was carried into the house where the old woman was bent over the fire. She looked up at the girl who was carrying him. _

"_That piglet is going to be supper tonight. He is just a piglet but we need some meat soon. The vegetables and fruit are not going t last forever."_

_T-then lets wait until he's bigger! O-Or better yet why don't we mat him with Mistress? Then we will have enough meat to last us for a lot longer."_

_The old woman paused as the new idea was presented to her. She walked over and stared at Alfred with a scrutinizing gaze. Then she looked at the younger girl who was holding Alfred._

"_Alright, but only because you asked, darling." _

"_Thank you Grandma!"_

The girl carried him out where the small shed. The little girl pointed at it, her green eyes lit up and her blond hair with red streaks in it shimmered slightly in the moonlight.

"Mr. Pig this is where you are going to meet Mistress! But let's save that for tomorrow, I'm tired and I'm pretty sure you are too. You can sleep with me!"

As Alfred was cuddled to the girl's chest and they were both falling asleep, the girl opened her eyes halfway.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself earlier. Hi, I'm Charlotte Chantra."

/

**Ok! Second Chapter done! I apologize for the spelling mistakes because the keyboard I was using to type is very crappy. **

**You all can thank ThePatheticProfession fr the update, I'm glad she wanted to read this badly enough to PM me and she wasn't rude at all! *claps in appreciation***

**Please review and Thanks for reading!**


End file.
